


Happy Anniversary

by Squishmitten



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fix It Fic, Fuck Canon, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishmitten/pseuds/Squishmitten
Summary: One way or another, there had been a fair few first anniversaries for Serena Campbell and Bernie Wolfe...





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the anniversary of my first AO3 posting. ❤️  
> I’ve written this little fic in celebration.

One way or another, there had been a fair few first anniversaries for Serena Campbell and Bernie Wolfe. 

Bernie's first day working at Holby City hospital. Which also just happened to be the first anniversary of Serena and Bernie's first meeting. 

The first time they operated together, and realised just how in sync they were in theatre. 

Bernie being acknowledged as Serena's equal and being made co-lead of AAU. 

The opening of the trauma unit. 

 

Some anniversaries were always destined to be painful. 

Time would _never_ really dull the sorrow on the anniversary of losing Elinor. 

 

Some anniversaries were bitter sweet. 

 

Their first kiss, being hot on the heels of the emergency surgery to save the life of their friend and colleague, Fletch. 

Their second kiss, followed by Bernie's sharp exit to Kiev. 

Jason and Greta's first wedding anniversary had been a tricky one. There was the joy of celebrating the marriage of a beloved nephew, tempered by the pain of the split. 

 

Happily, that first anniversary was also when things turned a corner. After twelve months of pining and second guessing. Twelve months of two otherwise very intelligent women, both telling themselves they had done the right thing. 

Meeting for the first time since they parted ways in Albies, both were terrified of seeing the other. Both braced for pain and regret. What they hadn't prepared themselves for was instant heat. Instantly feeling as though the last year hadn't happened. Rather than spend the evening celebrating the 365 days of Jason and Greta's wedded bliss, they sat and _talked_. Finally talked about everything they should have discussed months ago. All the obstacles they had thrown in their own path were pushed aside. They finally accepted the truth that so many others had long seen - that no matter what, they were meant to be together. 

 

And so to another first anniversary. 

Serena came down, into the kitchen, to find Bernie in an apron, cooking breakfast. The kitchen table was set for two, vase of spring flowers in the centre, an envelope propped up against it. They had agreed not to make a big fuss and not to buy presents. Serena put her card to Bernie on the table and slit open her own envelope. 

‘To my darling wife on our first anniversary’ 

She opened the card to read what was written inside, only for hundreds of tiny pink and red paper hearts to come tumbling out. 

‘To my dearest Serena. 

Happy Paper Anniversary. 

Never forget, you have my heart. 

Forever, your Bernie.’

 

To the world, Bernie Wolfe was a big macho Army medic. Only Serena knew she was a hopeless romantic.


End file.
